fuera de lo planeado
by himeko sohma
Summary: Orlando Bloom, su hijo Flynn, su perro Sidi y Niki su asistente personal termina en tierra media gracias a un arco, ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a este mundo y podrán conocer a ciertas personas que les ayudaran, ¿Por qué Orlando está enfadado, Sidi asustado, Flynn siendo Flynn, Niki sonrojada y Legolas sonriendo?
1. inicio

Nicolette Braun, ella era la asistente personal de Orlando Bloom, se conocieron gracias a Sonia la madre del actor, y eso fue cuando la chica nació, ambos cumplían el mismo día pero Orlando le ganaba por diecisiete años, sin embargo y a pesar de todo eran grandes amigos, ella estuvo con el cuándo le dieron el papel de Legolas en el señor de los anillos y estaba fascinada pues había aprendido a leer desde los tres años y sus libros favoritos eras sin lugar a dudas los de esa saga, también estuvo presente cuando se hiso cada una de sus múltiples lesiones y fracturas, también cuando se casó con miranda, cuando la pareja tuvo a Flynn y cuando se divorciaron, también había sido testigo de cuando el actor se puso un tatuaje del número nueve en la escritura élfica de Tengwar en la muñeca derecha.

En este instante Nicolette, mejor conocida como Niki, se encontraba arreglando los disfraces estilo medieval para un evento en honor a la reciente película del Hobbit que se realizaría en pleno bosque donde aparecerían en completo el elenco de la misma y siendo gran fanática de la saga y como asistente de Orlando asistiría, por supuesto ella iría vestida cual dama de la tierra media, y como miranda dejo a Flynn con ellos le pondría un disfraz de Hobbit, y bueno porque no, se llevaría a Sidi -un Saluki negro con marcas blancas en su pecho que le pertenecía al pelinegro-

-veamos si todo esta listo, voy a nombrar todo y te pido que me digas si ya está ¿si OB? –Dijo la hermosa chica de cabello negro y ondulado con ojos azul eléctrico y piel blanca como la leche-

-ok Niki

-tu disfraz de Legolas y la armadura que usaras tras la presentación de evento.

-listo y en el auto –dijo Bloom subiendo una última caja en la cajuela de la camioneta familiar que le habían regalado hace unas semanas-

-mi disfraz de princesa, el de Flynn de Hobbit y la armadura de tela de Sidi.

-listo

-la comida.

-sabía que olvidaba algo –dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia la cocina y volvía con una enorme canasta- listo.

-¿estudiaste las preguntas de la entrevista?

-sí, ¿ya podemos irnos? –le arrebata la enorme lista de las manos y la chica intento alcanzarla mas su amigo siendo más alto lo alzo fuera de su alcance- tenemos todo, confía en mí.

-solo quiero que todo sea perfecto, amo los festivales de tierra media –dijo sonriendo y luego salto tan alto que pudo tomar la hoja en forma de pergamino, pero se fue contra Orlando y ambos cayeron al suelo- perdona –se levantó con rapidez y tomo entre sus brazos a Flynn y se subió con él al auto- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Ya vámonos.

El hombre sonrió divertido, se levantó, tomo de la correa a Sidi y juntos entraron al auto, el perro tomo camino por si solo a la cajuela y el actor comenzó a manejar con destino al evento.

Cuando llegaron la chica de ojos azules salió disparada a los vestidores junto con el niño y al volver a los quince minutos Orlando firmaba un par de autógrafos y no los vio.

-¿qué te parece?

-bien…

-ni siquiera me has visto… -hiso un puchero-

-no tengo que verte, te miras bien con todo Niki, eres la única que puede lucir atractiva vistiendo de árbol- dijo aun sin mirarla mientras se despedía de las emocionadas fans a quienes les había autografiado un par de arcos de madera-

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ya hablando en serio ¿podrías darme el visto bueno?

-ok –volteo su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, realmente Niki se veía hermosa-

Orlando POV

Siempre he visto a Niki como a una hermana pequeña, es algo que aun estando consiente de su gran atractivo no ha cambiado, bueno… en realidad de un tiempo hacia acá he sentido algo completamente diferente, debo admitir que incluso hay momentos en los que me tienta, me miraba con los ojos esperanzados, pero no podía decirle "_eres la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto y si no fuera por mi auto control te haría un hijo aquí mismo", _no, eso no era correcto, además solo la asustaría, solo le sonreí tiernamente y la acaricie la mejilla.

-estas muy linda.

-excelente, ¿ya viste a Flynn? –Dijo alzando a mi hijo en brazos- es todo un Hobbit

-soy Frodo –dijo mi hijo con emoción-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y la vi alejarse un segundo para volver con mi disfraz de Legolas, me leyó el horario y me dijo dónde estaba el camerino y me arrastro junto con el maquillista para que me colocaran la peluca y los lentes de contacto azules, mientras dos mujeres y un hombre me ponían las manos encima preparándome yo la observaba hablar con el encargado y jugar con Flynn al mismo tiempo, desde que se convirtió en mi asistente personal ha tenido pocos momentos en los que se le pude ver tranquila y relajada, después de todo es difícil encargarse de todo el trabajo que tomo sobre su hombros sin mencionar que después de mi divorcio y por mas ocupada que este siempre se hace cargo de mi hijo, Niki es más madre de Flynn que miranda y yo juntos, estaba ataviada con un vestido blanco tan elegante y hermoso que podría pasar por ropa de la mismísima dama blanca y su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura acomodándose perfectamente en los lugares correctos, con una corona adornando su cabeza en la cima de esta, con su apariencia delicada cualquiera la confundiría con una mujer élfica, y pronto me encontré con sus bellos ojos azules que me descubrieron observándola, sonrió soñadoramente y se acercó.

-OB, quiero dar un paseo, voy a llevarme a Flynn conmigo, volveré antes de la competencia de tiro con arco, solo te avisaba para que no te preocuparas.

-está bien… -me lo pensé mejor- ¿y si te esperas un poco?, me gustaría ir con ustedes.

-no, tienes muchas responsabilidades esta mañana y yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta la competencia, no te preocupes, no pasara nada, adiós.

-adiós papá.

-adiós…

La vi alejarse y desaparecer de mi vista tras la puerta de salida del camerino.

Nicolette POV

Me sentía bien, este festival era un gran descanso para mi después de tanto trabajo, no es que me queje, la verdad disfruto lo que hago y pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo y mi pequeño Flynn es de mis cosas favoritas, pero hay ocasiones en las que las cosas se vuelven más pesadas y me he estresado tanto que en ocasiones pierdo el control.

Afortunadamente existen días como este, tras salir del camerino fui a la camioneta y cambie otra vez a Flynn, tenía un traje de elfo tan lindo escondido bajo el asiento del pasajero, era una sorpresa, era una peluca rubia, una orejas puntiagudas de utilería que me regalaron, y un traje parecido al de Legolas pero en color azul, se lo puse y le bese la frente al pequeño, había planeado llevarlo de esa forma y que durante la entrevista -la cual era después de la competencia de arquería- llevarle a Flynn y que aparezca en las fotos con él.

-¡ahora soy un elfo Silvano!

-sí, así es, y te ves más guapo que tu padre, ¿quieres ir a ver a los caballos?

-¡sí!

Sidi nos seguía de cerca, era de esa clase de mascota que no necesitaba una correa pues nos seguía a todas partes, solo se la colocábamos al salir de casa para que pudiera subir al auto, pero de pronto y sin motivo alguno se alejó y se adentró en el bosque, no me preocupe en el instante pues tiende a ser muy listo y sabia regresar solo a donde estábamos no importando el lugar, pero tras quince minutos me inquiete y Salí junto con mi nene adentrándome en el bosque por donde había visto a nuestro perro por última vez.

-¡Sidi! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas-

-¡Sidi! –dijo Flynn intentando ayudarme-

Escuche un ladrido en la lejanía y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia él, pase atreves de un arco viejo y tan concentrada estaba en encontrar a Sidi que no me di cuenta que la vegetación había cambiado y después de un rato deje de escuchar los ladridos, me sentía perdida, ya no se veía el sendero que daba al lugar donde se celebraba el festival y tampoco se escuchaba la música que se supone se debería oír a kilómetros de distancia, y no llevaba el celular conmigo, genial…

-¿Dónde estamos tía Niki?

-no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya encontrare la salida de este lugar…

-no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré

-gracias cariño, me siento más segura –le sonreí con ternura-

Camine por lo que parecía mucho tiempo y Flynn me pidió que lo bajara y así lo hice, luego retomamos la marcha y tras media hora los dos estábamos exhaustos, nos sentamos bajo un enorme árbol a descansar.

-tengo hambre –dijo mi pequeño angelito mientras le gruñía la pancita-

No sabía qué hacer, no llevaba nada conmigo, menos comida, y no había nada en el bosque que aparentara ser comestible, por Flynn sería capaz de arrancarme un brazo, pero no puedo hacer nada, me puse de pie y lo cargué una vez más, tenía que buscar comida, rayos, me odio por haberlo metido en este lio.

-si quieres duérmete un rato, yo te despierto cuando vayamos a comer.

Y así él se quedó dormido mientras yo busca algo para comer.

Divisé una cabellera rubia en la lejanía, y conforme más me acercaba más familiar se me hacia la persona, era un hombre y se me quedo viendo fijamente, después de caminar unos metros más supe a quién pertenecía ese rostro, claro, Legolas, lo que significa que.

-¡Orlando! –Grite mientras corrí para abrazarlo con fuerza- no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, me perdí y necesito urgentemente tu ayuda, le doy gracias al cielo por haberte encontrado –llegue hasta a él y lo abrace y bese sus dos mejillas- Flynn tiene hambre y no podía hacer nada –dije acariciando la cabeza a mi pequeño-

-…-se me quedo viendo extraño, como si no me conociera- disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

-deja las bromas de una vez, no he tenido una buena mañana, estaba buscando a Sidi y fue la razón por la que me perdí, sigo angustiada de que le haya pasado algo malo –tome a Flynn y lo entregue a los brazos de mi acompañante- ahora sostén a tu hijo un momento… -empecé a hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmarme- he tenido que cargarlo casi todo el camino, sabes que no me molesta llevarlo en brazos pero, está creciendo y yo no soy muy fuerte… -una vez calmada volví a cargar a Flynn-

El rubio se me quedo observando muy confuso y algo asustado a se me olvidaba, también con las mejillas encendidas

-… -observo mi corona- majestad, podría explicarme detenidamente lo que sucede, porque le aseguro que por más que me esfuerzo no logro entender lo que sucede –vio a Flynn un instante- lamento decirle que no sé quién es usted y el niño que lleva en brazos, pero le aseguro que si tengo algo que ver tomare mis responsabilidades.

-¿podrías dejar de jugar?, una cosa es que hagas eso conmigo, pero otra muy diferente es que metas en esos juegos a Flynn, si le haces llorar te juro que te daré un golpe tan fuerte que le dolerá a tus vidas pasadas –suspire y me seque unas lágrimas que se atrevieron a salir sin mi permiso- la he pasado muy mal…, de verdad, no tengo humor para bromas ni juegos, solo quiero encontrar a Sidi, que nos sentemos a comer y luego nos vayamos a casa, ya no quiero seguir en este tonto lugar –lo abrace nuevamente-

El me correspondió el abrazo y se mantuvo callado mientras dejaba fluir mis lágrimas.

Orlando POV

Una vez listo con el disfraz de Legolas fui con el resto de mis compañeros de set y comenzamos con el largo itinerario que nos esperaba ese día, primero inaugurar el evento, luego fuimos a montar como demostración, también hicimos una demostración de duelo y un sinfín de cosas más, pasaron las horas y no vi a mi familia (familia de Orlando: Flynn, Nicolette y Sidi) en todo el día, me preocupe mucho y termine llamando a un guardia de seguridad pidiéndole que los buscara, después de la entrevista me cambie de disfraz, ahora solo llevaba una armadura medieval y mi cabello natural, al llegar la competición de tiro con arco estaba llegando a mi limite y se oyeron unos ladridos acercándose, era Sidi, cuando llego hasta a mi empezó a jalarme de la cota de maya, y le seguí pues intento guiarme hacia algún lugar, nos adentramos en el bosque y nos detuvimos frente a un enorme arco blanco de piedras con extrañas pero familiares escrituras en todo su contorno.


	2. epifanía

Lamento el retraso, mi computadora dejo de funcionar permanentemente y gracias al cielo hoy tuve la oportunidad de que me prestaran una.

Yo por lo regular tiendo a revisar todos los comentarios de todos los fics que subo, y en uno de estos reviews se me critico de una manera ofensiva por mi dramática y mi ortografía, al principio me sentí mal por ello, luego me di cuenta que es una oportunidad para mejorar ese defecto, por ello les pido que constructivamente aquellos que posean la habilidad de escribir correctamente me ayuden con sus comentarios para que pueda rectificar esas faltas, y a esa persona que comento solo quiero agradecerle por hacerme ver ese terrible error, y lo invito a seguir leyendo mis fanfics para que sea una persona menos en la lista de los que tienen tales faltas.

Lorien: gracias por tu comentario, tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia y tienes razón, ya una vez lo había revisado, pero al escribir esta historia se me olvido, igualmente no quiero dejar de subirla, por lo tanto veré que puedo hacer al respecto, gracias.

Katielone: al igual que tu soy fanática de este gran actor y estoy feliz por tu comentario, antes de empezar a escribir había estudiado minuciosamente la vida de nuestro querido OB.

Belthil, ElfaSinda, Muggle223, Lucy, ArwenD y LinwelR: gracias por los reviews, eso me anima mucho a escribir.

Y sin más que decir por ahora, **comencemos**:

Nuestro querido príncipe elfo estaba por salir del bosque negro, realmente no le faltaba casi nada para poder seguir con su camino, cuando sin previo aviso frente a él se apareció una dama, pero no cualquier dama, al juzgar por la corana sobre su cabeza y los finos ropajes se podría apreciar como una princesa, y aun que su belleza era tanta como la de una elfa por la orejas redondeadas pudo juzgarla como una princesa humana, lo que paso a continuación ya lo sabemos, en este momento Legolas junto con Flynn y Niki cabalgaban a punto de llegar a _Rivendel_ , llevaban días de esa forma, pues aun que el elfo no entendía para nada la situación y la chica no le hacía fácil tampoco el poder entender ya que por alguna extraña razón decidió aplicarle algo llamado la ley del hielo, el decidió protegerla y por lo tanto aun en contra la voluntad de esta él siguió su camino, pero ahora llevándolos consigo, Legolas no iba solo, venía acompañado de otros elfos y cuando estos preguntaron por su compañía el simplemente se quedo callado, pero cuando escucharon a Flynn decirle: _papá , _se quedaron de piedra y tras acostumbrare a esa palabra prometieron que al regresar informarían de esto a thranduil.

Por su parte Niki se encontraba confusa con la situación, no había visto la civilización en mucho tiempo y temía que en realidad esto no se tratara de una broma de Orlando y que en realidad estuviera en tierra media, y con el verdadero Legolas además…, pero se repetía una y otra vez que eso era imposible, pero no pudo continuar con esa charla consigo misma ya que estaban en la entrada de _Rivendel._

_-esto debe ser una broma… -dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron, boqueó por varios segundos –_

-¿princesa?–dijo Legolas feliz de que por fin hablara otra vez- ¿le ayudo a bajar del caballo?

Nuestro rubio ya había bajado y también había bajado a Flynn, solo faltaba Niki, esta lo miro impactada, pues ahora sabia que trataba con el verdadero Legolas y estaba muy apenada por todo lo que había pasado y los problemas que le había causado, se sonrojo con fuerza y tímidamente y temblando le extendió su mano para que la ayudara.

-si…, gracias –dijo en voz baja-

-¿le sucede algo mi señora? –Dijo Legolas preocupado por su cambio de actitud-

Cuando los pies de la Niki tocaron el suelo resbalo por un instante y quedo pegada al pecho de Legolas, esta se aparto como si el contacto le quemara y desvió la mirada.

-y-yo bueno, veras… -estaba muy nerviosa y apenada- solo me llego una epifanía, tal vez en otro momento pueda explicarle la situación, pero momentáneamente –comenzó a jugar con sus manos- quería pedirle una disculpa mi señor Legolas, por todo lo anterior, solo he sabido causarle molestias.

-no diga eso…, encontrarla lo crea o no ha sido lo mejor que me haya sucedido en cualquiera de mis viajes –le sonrió y beso su mano, en un principio el príncipe del bosque Negro había estado algo molesto porque a pesar de todo el la estaba cuidando y ella no le hablaba, pero ahora gracias a esta disculpa que le ofrecía se sentía muy feliz-

Y por primera vez en todo el viaje ella sonrió, y ella lo hiso consciente de que estaba con ese amable, honesto, realista, precavido, leal, bueno en fin con ese hombre que siempre estuvo en sus sueños desde la primera vez que había leído su nombre en aquellos polvorientos libros de la biblioteca.

No pudo evitar llevar a su mente que Orlando en su momento fue su primer amor, gracias a que lo había visto en la película actuando como Legolas, ahora se reía de eso, pero todavía sentía cosquillas al recodar ese amor que le profeso durante su infancia sin que este lo supiera.

El lugar era aun más hermoso y mágico de lo que se había imaginado, oficialmente podía morir en paz.

Y estaba muy distraída sí, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado a Flynn, por que cuando vio que el rubio lo sostenía en brazos se abalanzo y se lo arrebato, era una reacción natural, ella tenía instinto maternal y estaba en una tierra desconocida con creaturas que no eran humanas, tenía que proteger a su pequeño a toda costa aun si para eso tuviera que enfrentar a un orco, y si, ella confiaba en Legolas, pero a nadie le confiare el cuidado de Flynn, ella daría su vida y todo lo que poseía por protegerlo y de ello podían dar fe los que la vieron correr cinco kilómetros solo porque le dijeron que tenía fiebre y no poseía dinero para el transporte.

Flynn estaba contento y muy animado, después de todo el reconocía ese lugar, no por nada pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Niki, y aun que era pequeño también estaba confuso por algo desde hace varias horas, resulta que había intentado quitarse la peluca pero cuando la jalo le dolió como si fuera su cabello de verdad y paso los mismo con la orejas, de alguna forma el niño creía en la magia y era normal con su edad y por ello llego a la rápida conclusión de que ahora eran un elfo verdadero, pero no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, así que pensó en preguntarle a su tía Niki, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo pues antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna Legolas retomo la palabra.

-mi señora, debería ir a los aposentos que nos ofrecieron a descansar, su piel a tomado un tono muy rojizo en sus mejillas, puede que tenga fiebre, y esta temblando.

-estaré bien Legolas…

Y hubo otro silencio, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente durante varios minutos y Flynn también estaba cansado y se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Niki, por lo tanto no había nada que interrumpiera con esa pelea de miradas hasta que…

-señores –hablo un elfo mostrando respeto- si gusta señor Legolas puedo guiar a su esposa hacia sus aposentos para que descanse mientras usted va a –lo siguiente susurrando- el concilio…

-claro –dijo mientras sonreía divertido- hágase cargo de mi esposa y mi hijo.

Así el se retiro siguiendo a sus compañeros dejando atrás a una Niki roja como un tomate con el corazón acelerando a mil.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Dónde me he medido? –decía Orlando frente a lo que se parecía el reino de el bosque negro- vámonos antes de que nos vean Sidi.

Y así tomaron camino hacia un rio.

-crea que ya sé donde estamos….

El perro ladro hacia unos árboles y de ellos salieron unas arañas gigantes.


	3. miranda

Orlando POV

Cuando aparecieron aquellas arañas gigantes hubo una chica que nos salvo la vida a Sidí y a mí, tenía el cabello rojo y poseía una gran habilidad para el tiro con arco, pero ya que no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar termine huyendo junto con mi perro.

Por suerte no hubo más problemas y siguiendo el mapa que llevaba en mi cabeza de tierra media nos dirigimos a Rivendel, por suerte el viaje fue rápido ya que nos encontramos con muchas personas de diferentes razas que nos apoyaron para llegar, aun así nos falta tiempo, espero que mi Niki y mi Flynn estén a salvo.

Niki POV

Flynn y yo nos quedamos en una enorme y hermosa habitación, no tenía ganas de descansar pues quería espiar el concilio, mas mi cuerpo cambio de opinión al ver la enorme cama en el centro del cuarto, me quede profundamente dormida y al despertar sentí como si toda la vida hubiera esperado por dormir en esa cama.

Mi pequeño dormía tranquilamente y lo tome en brazos, Salí de aquella habitación y decidí ir a ver qué pasaba, pase por barias escaleras y hermoso pasillos iluminados y llenos de flores que daban vistas a todo ese paisaje tan incomparable, pensé en que mi amiga Liv -la actriz de Arwen- estaría encantada de estar en este lugar, y si hubiera asistido al festival –por que también fue invitada- tal vez también estuviera conmigo aquí, pero la entiendo, después de todo fue con su hijo Milo a Disneyland. Al final logre entrar al lugar donde se supone que harían el concilio de Elrond, el cual según parecía no se estaba llevando a cabo, por lo poco que escuche y vi mientras me ocultaba tras una columna hablaban sobre Flynn y sobre mí, no sabía que pensar según parece habían suspendido por hoy el concilio pues Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir y los elfos que nos acompañaban hablaban de lo que pasaría, Legolas los miro y escucho atentamente sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, no pude escuchar de que hablaban muy bien después de oír mi nombre.

Decidí irme, yo quería espiar el concilio y fuera de eso ningún asunto me incumbía, además ya había metido suficientemente la pata con todo lo que le hice a Legolas, todavía no me lo creo, estoy en tierra media, específicamente en Rivendel y con el príncipe elfo más sexy de todos los tiempos.

Fin POV

Mientras tanto en nuestro mundo…

Miranda, la hermosa modelo de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul zafiro que era ex esposa de Orlando abrió usando sus llaves de emergencia la casa al no recibir respuesta, se supone que ese fin de semana se llevaría a Flynn a Disney para alcanzar a Liv y a Milo, y de paso invitar a su amiga Niki, con la cual no ha hablado mucho desde el divorcio.

-¡Niki, Orlando, Flynn! -grito recorriendo la casa sin hallar nada- ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Entro a la habitación de Niki y vio su teléfono tirado en el piso, lo recogió y vio que bajo la cama una fotografía, la tomo y era una foto autografiada de Viggo Mortensen, era un secreto a voces que Niki era una súper fanática del actor, puso la foto en su lugar y al saber que Niki no llevaba su celular no podría llamarla, podría llamar a Orlando, pero no tenia su nuevo numero -sucede que un fan logro conseguir su número y lo llamaba mucho, por ello cambio recientemente de numero y Miranda no había podido pedírselo-

Salió algo preocupada llamando a todos los que podía dándose cuenta que nadie sabía de su paradero, al final contacto con Martin Freeman, quien le dijo que habían desaparecido durante el festival de tierra media.

Llamo a la policía y comenzaron a buscarlos.

De regreso a tierra media.

Orlando POV

Iba en la parte trasera de una carreta, un hombre anciano me ayudo ya que se dirigía al bosque de los trolls, pensé en Miranda y que se supone que en este día iría a recoger a Flynn, me la imagine preocupada y moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para dar con nosotros y regañarme, hablar con Niki y llevarse a Flynn.

Lo que tuve con Miranda fue hermoso y casi perfecto, la razón de nuestra separación no fue por llevarnos mal ni nada, simplemente así tenía que ser, ni ella ni yo estábamos hechos para estar juntos, era injusto seguir solo por seguir, y tenemos una relación de amistad bastante estrecha, incluso cuando Miranda se dio cuenta de que me gustaba Niki dijo que intentaría ayudarme, yo rechace su oferta y se rio de mí, no somos amigos, somos familia y nuestra amistad no podría ser mejor.

Luego pensé en Niki, estar con ella era increíble y quería que fuéramos algo mas, pero ¿cómo pedicelo?, solo pensar en lo hermosa que se había puesto con los años y en todos los pretendientes que tiene me hiso sentirme celoso, si, Niki tiene a muchos hombres tras ella, nunca ha tenido novio ni ha salido con nadie, yo me he encargado de espantarlos a todos.

Y al final pensé en Flynn, pensé en donde estaría y que estaría haciendo, en si estaba a salvo y si estaba con Niki, al final me pregunte: ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi hijo si empiezo a salir con Niki?, luego recordé que una noche cuando lo preparaba para que durmiera dijo: _si te casas con alguien quiero que sea con mi tía Niki, _lo dijo cuando volvía de una cita, me sonreí, Flynn estaba de acuerdo aun que fuera muy chico para entenderlo.

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar los ladridos de Sidi, según parece llegamos a lo más lejos donde este anciano podía llevarnos y salimos de la carreta, ya faltaba poco así que seguí mi camino a pie.

Niki POV

Termine sentada en una enorme fuente observo como los elfos iba y venían cuando una voz masculina se dirigió a mí.

-¿de verdad eres esposa de Legolas?

-si… -dije sin ver a la otra persona-

-en ese caso creo que es un gran honor conocerla mi señora, soy Aragorn.


	4. lo que tenga que pasar

**Lamento el retraso, pero debo informarles que por fin me he graduado de la universidad.**

**A todos los que lean este fic les sigo advirtiendo, tengo una pésima ortografía y mala dramática, intento corregirlo leyendo más libros y practicando mí escritura, pero así como no había tenido tiempo para actualizar tampoco lo he tenido para ayudarme a corregir ese grave problema.**

**Y por ultimo y antes de iniciar quiero dar un anuncio, me han llegado quejas sobre el hecho de que no se permite hablar de personas reales en este sitio, por lo que este fic no durara por mucho tiempo, seguiré con la historia hasta acabarla pero al llegar a ese punto solo le daré tres semanas y lo borrare, le doy gracias a todos por leer esto y acompañarme en esta jornada, cabe mencionar que de tener secuela esta será publicada en mi blog personal el cual les daré si este diera el caso.**

**Gracias.**

Todo indicaba que ese día iba a dar uno la vuelta a muchas cosas, tenía ese aire de cambio que puedes respirar con dificultad y que no sabias si era para bien o para mal.

Niki se quedo observando fijamente al hombre frente a ella, no era de todos los días conocer a uno de tus personajes favoritos en persona, bueno, es verdad, ya había conocido a Legolas, pero ahora estaba frente a Aragorn.

El tipo la miro detenidamente también, el no esperaba que su amigo elfo formalizara una relación a ese nivel, pero lo proceso rápido. Pensó que la chica a su lado podría pasar por hermana de Arwen, y lo creería de esa forma si no fuera por sus orejas notoriamente humanas.

-te seré sincero, no esperaba que Legolas se casara, creí que se quedaría soltero de por vida –dijo comiendo lo que parecía un pedazo de pan- me alegra que lo haya hecho sentar cabeza, debe tener algo muy especial como para haberlo logrado.

-…-era lindo que pensaran que era esposa del elfo, pero tenía que sincerarse, no quería causar tantos problemas, o no al menos de este tipo, además si se trataba del capitán de los montaraces sabía que podía decirle la verdad, es más, tenía que hacerlo- no es un matrimonio como tal –desvió la mirada- no somos pareja, ni nada… -lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro- de hecho apenas nos conocemos, la historia es algo complicada mi señor, y algo larga.

-tengo tiempo para escuchar –corto el pan en dos partes y le ofreció a Niki la cual acepto y tomo con cuidado el pedazo- y quiero escuchar, tengo la impresión de que será interesante.

-mucho…-la chica procedió a mirarlo otra vez- yo vengo de un mucho muy diferente al suyo, de donde yo vengo incluso no existen los elfos, en el yo trabajo con mi mejor amigo el cual es una persona muy conocida y amada por millones –suspiro- nos encontrábamos en una especie de festival, el niño que llevo en mis brazos es hijo suyo y no mío y lo estaba cuidando mientras se encargaba… -lo pensó por unos momentos- de sus responsabilidades y hacia acto de presencia frente a su pueblo.

-¿es una especie de príncipe?

-algo como eso, es un actor lo cual por cierto en mi mundo es muy similar –se mordió el labio- decidí dar un paseo y algo salió mal, termine en este lugar y me encontré con Legolas, el cual es muy parecido a mi señor Orlando.

-¿su amigo?

-exacto, lo confundí y termine viajando con los elfos hasta que me di cuenta que me había equivocado, no he podido hablar con él al respecto y alguien, todavía no se quien, confundió nuestra relación de conocidos con otra cosa y Legolas no lo saco de su error, ahora no sé como regresar a casa, y tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre real?, me dijeron que te llamaba Niki, pero dudo que eso sea un nombre real.

-aun que no lo creas hay personas que si se llaman de esa forma, pero tienes razón, mi nombre no es Niki, ese solo es una forma de la que me llaman por cariño, mi nombre es Nicolette Braun.

-lindo nombre, ¿tiene una pareja esperándola en algún lugar mi señora?

-no sé si tengo suficiente confianza con usted como para revelarle tal información.

-…-le sonrió levemente- ya me conto la verdad sobre tu presencia en este lugar, creo que podemos decir que ya somos amigos.

-es un buen punto –la chica lo pensó unos momentos- no, no hay nadie, nunca ha habido un hombre que se interese de esa forma en mi –Niki era muy despistada como para notar que tenia a cientos de hombres a sus pies y que Orli era muy bueno espantándolos- hay alguien que me interesa, pero es mucho mayor además de que estoy segura nunca me miraría, muy apenas sabe de mi existencia y eso es por mi señor Orlando, su nombre es Viggo.

-que nombre tan extraño, ¿en qué clase de mundo vive como para que una joven tan hermosa como usted no tenga pretendientes?

-eso es muy lindo de su parte y gracias, pero la verdad es que no mucho se interesan en mí –suspira pesadamente-

-¿Cómo es ese tal Viggo?

-pues se parece mucho a ti –dijo sin pensar- hay lo siento…

-no sucede nada, pero en ese caso es un hombre muy atractivo –dijo en broma-

-en realidad si –comenzó a reír levemente- sabes, de verdad creo que tu y yo seres muy buenos amigos.

-opino lo mismo –se miraron un largo rato sin decir nada-

**En otro lugar realmente cerca.**

Se encontraba el querido Orlando junto con Sidi, estaban a unos diez minutos caminando de llegar a Rivendel y Orlando ya estaba desesperado por ver a su familia, cada paso que daba se sentía más extraño, no sabía con precisión si era desesperación o profunda felicidad, aun que también se sentía muy angustiado, después de todo también cavia la posibilidad de que no los encontrara.

-…- el perro le ladro llamando su atención hacia un punto en el suelo, se agacho para recogerlo y para su sorpresa era la pulsera de pie de Niki- bien hecho chico –le acaricio la cabeza y se puso de pie- no falta casi nada.

**De regreso con Niki.**

Ella, Aragorn y Flynn paseaban por los alrededores, ya habían dejado atrás la fuente y su destino ahora era la caballeriza.

Todo el camino fueron conversando sobre el mundo de donde provenía Niki ya que el hombre a su lado se sentía curioso. Mientras ella al mismo tiempo arrullaba al niño en sus brazos con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Por qué tanto apego a ese pequeño?

-veras, cuando era chica mi familia me rechazo, nunca fui suficientemente buena para ellos, y como iba a serlo alado de mi perfecta hermana mayor, entonces la madre de Orlando me acogió en su casa y crecí con su familia, cuando ella ya no pudo cuidar de mi entonces Orli fue quien me tomo bajo su brazo, y aun que sabía que ellos me querían y de verdad se preocupaban por mí, nunca pude evitar pensar que me había convertido en una carga en sus vidas, cuando pude trabajar como asistente de él me sentí útil y cambie muchas cosas, siempre fui bastante torpe y súper desorganizada, pero era mi forma para pagarles todo, y con Flynn, vaya… -suspira y da una sonrisa- es la primera persona que me necesita, y lo quiero proteger de todo, y darle todo… no sé cómo pero se gano mi corazón como nadie más lo ha hecho y termine queriéndolo como si fuera mío.

-comprendo…

-a veces me siento mal y quisiera escapar, pero Flynn es mi razón para seguir, sin él, creo que habría abandonado todo, incluso a Orlando, no soy muy estable y en una pelea me abría marchado, y por orgullo no abría regresado

-entonces le debemos mucho.

-¿Debemos?

-sin él no estarías aquí con nosotros –dijo una voz tras ellos-

Niki se volvió y vio a Legolas, tuvo ganas de soltar lágrimas de felicidad mas se contuvo y camino hacia él y tras ella venia el moreno.

Ella se detuvo frente al rubio y le sonrió levemente, mientras que Legolas le correspondió igual y Aragorn decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-creo que lo sabe, me di cuenta cuando se encontraba escondida en mi reunión.

-perdón.

-acepto sus disculpas, ¿me acompaña a dar un paseo? –le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara-

-claro –acepto su oferta y tímidamente le tomo el brazo-

Ella no pudo evitar recordar su vida en su mundo, solo tenía de amigos a Miranda y a Orlando, tenía un buen trabajo y vivía en una linda casa con piscina, le gustaba su vida, las paredes de su habitación estaban tapizadas por grandes libreros a reventar con libros de fantasía, las cenas familiares en casa de la señora Sonia siempre le parecieron de lo más hermosas, además tenía a Flynn, si, su vida era buena, pero ¿estaría dispuesta a renunciar y quedarse donde estaba parada y con quien la acompañaba? No lo sabía.

Observo con cuidado su entorno, el hermoso cielo, el piso tan magníficamente decorado, las paredes y las columnas tan bien esculpidas rodeadas de toda aquella hermosa vegetación. También estaba presente el fuerte sonido de su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho, el fuego de su brazo al tocarse con Legolas y el sonido de ambas respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas.

El rubio no estaba lejos de que su corazón de elfo sonara tan fuerte que se oyera en toda tierra media.

**Regresando con Orlando.**

Ya estaba, se encontraba junto con Sidi frente a aquella enorme puerta, solo era cosa de abrirla, tenía el presentimiento de ser observado y sabía que se trataba de los elfos, probablemente lo arrestarían o algo parecido, pero eso poco importaba ya, solo quería ver a su pequeña familia, y empujo la puerta.

**Yendo con Miranda.**

La pobre mujer estaba en la estación de policía, ya habían comenzado con la búsqueda y no quería apartarse de allí hasta que no tuviera noticias, no podía parar de llorar y un montón de pañuelos mojados descansan a su alrededor en la banca donde estaba sentada.

-tengo que buscarlos yo misma –tomo su bolso y metió en el la caja de pañuelos que un policía amablemente le había regalado, se puso de pie y salió de la estación- Flynn mamá va en camino.

**Con Niki.**

Quería quedarse allí, si, lo deseaba tanto como besar a su elfo, no quería regresar jamás, si estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo, monos una cosa… a su pequeña familia, a Orlando a Miranda y a Flynn.

Los llevaba en ella, eran más necesarios para sí misma que el respirar, y simplemente no podía darles la espalada, ellos le ponía luz a sus días y la había aceptado. Ahora se encontraba mirando los bellos ojos azules de Legolas, y sabía que tampoco podía darle la espalda a lo que sentía, no tenía que decidir en ese momento, pero creía que era lo correcto, por ello se dijo mentalmente:

_-si no debo quedarme entonces que el universo me mande una señal…_

Y entonces vio hacia al frente y pudo divisar una figura conocida por la puerta de la entrada.

-Orlando…


	5. problemas parte 1

Por un momento se le olvido respirar y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se detenía al mismo tiempo, al ver al hombre en la entrada no dudo ni un instante en soltar a su acompañante y salir corriendo en busca de aquella persona.

Por todo eso no se dio cuenta de que guardias elficos comenzaron a rodear al actor, y aun que fue difícil logro atravesarlos y llegar hasta él.

-Orli…

-Niki…

Se abrazaron con tanta rapidez y tanta fuerza que casi caen al suelo, el pequeño Flynn despertó y viendo a su padre se pegó a su pecho y cambio de brazos, ambos adultos se separaron un poco y Orlando le acaricio el rostro a Niki y beso su frente.

-estoy tan feliz de encontrarlos…

-y yo de que estés aquí –Sidi ladro- bueno, de que los dos estén aquí Sidi –se agacho y comenzó a acariciar al perro- ¿Cómo nos encontraste Orlando?

-tuve un fuerte presentimiento, ¿ya tuvieron el concilio?

-no –se acercó al oído del actor y susurro- ¿te parece si lo espiamos?

-si –respondió con felicidad- pero después tendremos que irnos…

-pero… -Niki retrocedió unos pasos un poco asustada- ¿Por qué?

-Niki…, si no lo recuerdas aquí habrá una guerra, todo será muy peligroso y no hay lugar seguro, sabemos cómo sucederá todo… si nos quedamos estaremos en peligro.

-pero Orlando…

-nada de peros… si quieres volveremos después de que todo pase pero ahora… -agarro fuerte del brazo a la chica jalándola y esta se soltó dándole un manotazo-

-yo me quedo.

-¿no entiendes lo peligroso que es?

-¿tú no entiendes la oportunidad que es?

-no, no lo entiendo… este mundo pronto entrara en una de sus peores etapas, muchos morirán y el mal se desataran, de quedarnos lo único que veo es que tú, Flynn y yo estaremos en peligro constante, dime cual es la oportunidad ¿la de no saber que nos pasara a nosotros o la de que nos maten?

-la oportunidad de vivir una gran aventura y evitar cosas terribles…

-…-orlando suspiro con fuerza- comprendo tu punto… pero no los pondré en peligro solo por esto, ellos saben cómo defenderse y no tenemos derecho de modificar la historia de esta maravillosa saga.

-solo con estar aquí ya la cambiamos…

-Niki –dijo severamente-

-Orlando-contesto igual y se dio media vuelto yendo directo hacia Legolas quien sin que ellos se dieran cuenta le pidió a los guardias que se retiraran- es un idiota… -se le comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas, se detuvo justo frente al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza-

Orlando vio con coraje aquello y acaricio el cabello de su hijo quien ahora estaba con él.

-¿de verdad tenemos que irnos papá? –Dijo el pequeño-

-sí, tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada por ti, ¿quieres que este triste?

-nop

-en ese caso hay que volver lo más pronto que podamos a casa, esperemos que tu tía Niki se despida de su amigo.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Miranda estaba ataviada con el vestido rosa que usaba la princesa Giselle al principio de la película ya que se supone que ese día iría a Disney con Flynn, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar pero nada importo cuando decidió burlar la seguridad del lugar internándose en el bosque por su cuenta con una linterna rosa pastel y una botella de gas pimienta, iba sola ya que no logro convencer a ninguno de sus amigos de acompañarla alegando lo peligroso que seria.

No tenía miedo, ella solo pensaba en encontrar a su pequeño hijo y como con cualquier madre preocupada nada la iba a detener, fue cuando vio aquel arco gigante y lo atravesó sin pensar en lo que sucedería después.

Hacía frío y oscureció muy rápido, los arboles cada vez eran más grandes y había sonidos horribles, pero no se detuvo, el lugar tenía un aire tan familiar y aun así le constaba identificar el porqué.

Y sin aviso alguno una flecha paso muy cerca de ella casi rosándole la cara y comenzó a correr…

**Continuara…**

**Perdón pero por falta de tiempo tendré que dejarlo aquí, gracias por leer y los veré en el próximo capítulo que intentare sea doble.**


End file.
